


Bullseye

by psyraah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Jean thought he couldn't fall any harder, it turned out that Kain was even more adorable in Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens when you have dire need for some first kiss fluff. Rated for swearing about how cute Kain is.

The snow when he’d been growing up had been different. In the country, snow meant quiet. It came silently, blanketing the vast expanse of their yard in soft down that muffled your footsteps as you prepared a sneak attack with a snowball on your sister. The squealing that followed when freezing liquid found the chinks in the armour of a hand-knitted scarf had always been piercing, but still oddly subdued against the thick folds of white that covered their world.

In Central City, snow made for more noise. The usual brisk footsteps became the sloshing of heavy boots through half-melted sludge, and the usual rumble and whoosh of cars became the slicing sound of wheels cutting through water. 

Wherever he was, it also made Jean’s heart beat all the louder for how god damn  _cute_  Kain was in the cold. 

Jean usually didn’t enjoy the cold. He hadn’t minded it all that much when he was younger, but now it made his skin pull and ache around the scar on his stomach, and cold winter days were usually spent grumbling and groaning. But watching Kain as they walked through the park, heading to a café to warm up after some shopping for Solstice—well, Jean just kind of forgot about all of that. 

Little sparkles of snow glistened as they nested in Kain’s hair, luminous against the black. Kain was talking, but in all honesty, Jean was only half-listening. How could he pay any attention, when the tip of Kain’s nose was a little pink from cold, just begging to be kissed? God, now he was burying said nose in his stupidly adorable baby blue scarf, and the warm puff of his breath against the wool fogged up his glasses. 

Not looking where he was going, Jean stumbled a little over a cobblestone, and then Kain was laughing and  _shit_ , Jean was so gone for this kid. Forget crush, Jean was pretty damn sure he had fallen head over heels in love with him a while ago. Kain made some comment about him being clumsy, and Jean probably made some semi-coherent reply. Mostly he was just marvelling at Kain’s soft chuckles, how there was a little dimple on one side when Kain smiled, and how his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners.

“Jean?” 

Jean blinked, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Kain standing in front of him. “Huh?”

“Are you all right?” Kain was frowning in concern, and he shifted the shopping bags he was carrying so that one of his hands was free. “You seem a little bit spaced out today.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine.” Jean cleared his throat. “Don’t worry about me.”

“You sure?” And then Kain raised one hand to press against Jean’s forehead. “You sure you’re not sick or something? We don’t have to get a drink, you can go back home if you want.”

God, could this guy be any more perfect? The way that he just fucking  _cared_  about everything and everyone. Jean was so fucking in love and Kain’s concern—and his hand pressed gently against Jean's skin—was the final straw that had Jean bending down a little to press a tiny kiss to Kain’s nose. 

“I’m fine,” he said with a smile. “Promise.” 

For a moment, he just enjoyed looking down at Kain, at how dark eyes widened a little and the way his breath was forming little clouds in the air.

Then Jean's brain caught up.

 _Shit_. Havoc, you idiot, you work with the guy. You can’t just go around kissing people randomly. Could he play it off as casual? Just colleagues, comrades, friends, or some shit. Friends did affection, right? That would work, maybe Kain wouldn’t find it too weird if he just—

“You missed.” 

Jean’s brain stopped its maddening whirl of thoughts. “What?” he croaked intelligently. 

“You missed.” That was when Jean noticed that Kain’s cheeks were flushed pink, and Jean was pretty sure it wasn’t just the cold. “Um. A little lower. That’d be nice.” And Kain tapped a finger gently against his lips, as if Jean wouldn’t get the message.

It took a second or two longer to process, and Kain was just kind of...glaring up at Jean. He was so tiny. It was adorable.

Then Jean grinned. 

“My bad,” he said, leaning down once again to press his lips against the proffered target, one hand coming up cradle Kain’s face. “Guess we’ll have to do a bit of practice, hey?”

“Mhm.” Kain’s blossoming smile was the most beautiful thing Jean had ever seen, and it was damn infectious because Jean was grinning like a loon now. “Lots of it.” A tiny hand slipped inside Jean’s, and Kain tugged him along to continue down the path. 

“Sounds like a plan. And don’t worry, I’m a sniper,” Jean said with a wink. Underneath the cold, and the wreckage that had built up over so many years, he felt his heart begin to unfurl its wings, shaking off dust and rubble. “I have excellent aim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos excite me in many ways.


End file.
